


Last Christmas

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Cas y Dean celebran su aniversario juntos. Al día siguiente, Dean tiene que salir fuera por trabajo y al final estará varias semanas sin volver a casa. Cuando regresa, se llevará una grata sorpresa.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Entiendo que el Mpreg no gusta a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes leer la primera parte que ahí solo hay un poco de sexo guarro y sucio ;). Y ya, si quieres seguir, ya sabes lo que vas a encontrar.

**Título:** [Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuAHR4lkjCo)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear.** **Este fic pertenece a las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020.**

**Petición de:** Alejandra Hale Barnes

 **Warnings/Kinks:** 6 Romantic evening. 12 Sex toys. 76 Christmas time! 127 Sweet and passionate. 136 Mpreg.

 **Resumen:** Cas y Dean celebran su aniversario juntos. Al día siguiente, Dean tiene que salir fuera por trabajo y al final estará varias semanas sin volver a casa. Cuando regresa, se llevará una grata sorpresa.

 **Nota de la autora:** Entiendo que el Mpreg no gusta a todo el mundo. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes leer la primera parte que ahí solo hay un poco de sexo guarro y sucio ;). Y ya, si quieres seguir, ya sabes lo que vas a encontrar.

LAST CHRISTMAS

PARTE 1

El 18 de septiembre era su aniversario y Dean y Cas se habían quedado en casa para celebrarlo de manera especial. Castiel había decidido cocinar algo y Dean había decidido comérselo todo. Ese era el acuerdo que tenían y hasta el momento les iba muy bien. Al día siguiente, Dean tendría que salir de viaje con Sam hacia la otra punta de América. Viaje que tardarían en llegar en coche más de una semana. Era muy importante y no podían decir que no. Por eso esa noche era diferente; porque era la última que iban a pasar juntos en una buena temporada.

Castiel no iba al viaje, así que no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse en casa. Durante las semanas que fuera a quedarse solo, ya había programado varias cosas para hacer, aunque al final seguramente se pasase todo el tiempo viendo Netflix.

Ese día, antes del viaje, Dean tenía que poner a su nena a punto. Hacía varias semanas que lo había ido postergando y, como siempre, lo había acabado dejando para última hora. Y ahí se encontraba ahora; revisando bujías, aceite y el líquido de frenos. Iba mal de hora porque se habían levantado muy tarde, pero es que él no tenía la culpa de que Castiel fuera una tentación en la cama de la que no podía resistirse. Además, ese día había sido especial porque ya le había dado su regalo de aniversario y, entre juegos, le había ayudado a colocárselo.

Llevaban un tiempo queriendo probar un juguetito de esos que tenía un mando a distancia y, desde lejos, podía controlar cuándo apagarlo o encenderlo y el nivel de vibración que querías que tuviera.

Y a eso se había dedicado la mitad del tiempo; a apagar y encender el juguete y a subir y bajar la intensidad en lugar de centrarse en el coche. Pero es que no podía evitarlo; imaginar a Cas haciendo la cena y parándose para jadear por su culpa era algo que le ponía muy mucho.

Castiel quizás tenía algo que decir al respecto. Al principio había podido controlarse porque Dean había sido bastante benévolo y había encendido el juguete a la mínima vibración. Notaba un ligero cosquilleo, pero como estaba ocupado preparando la cena, no le había dado demasiada importancia. La cosa se había ido poniendo peor la vibración había ido en aumento y eso sí que se notaba. Luego Dean lo apagaba por entero y se llevaba así un rato para luego, sin previo aviso, se encendía de nuevo con una vibración bastante alta.

Una de las últimas veces, Castiel tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo y agarrarse al borde de la encimera porque el escalofrío fue tan intenso que pensó que le fallarían las piernas e iría directo al suelo. ¡Maldito Dean!

Dean se lo estaba pasando genial con el juguete, y eso que solo tenía que encenderlo y apagarlo, o variar las vibración cuando se le antojara. Se lavó las manos en el aseo que había allí abajo y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. No había podido ver a Cas porque llevaba toda la tarde en el garaje, pero tal y como lo conocía, sabía que a esas alturas estaría con los ojos vidrioso y rogando porque le poseyera.

Y no estuvo muy herrado; en cuanto entró en la cocina, Castiel se le echó encima. No le dio tiempo ni a decir hola. Simplemente se lanzó sobre él para devorarle la boca y enroscaba los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Dean solo atinó a sujetar su cuerpo y a trastabillar un poco hacia atrás, pugnando por no caer de culo con el ángel encima, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto.

Sin dejar de besarle, Cas había comenzado a quitarse la ropa.

—Hey, un momento. —Dean no iba a ponérselo fácil. Le encantaba hacerle rabiar—. ¿Y la cena? Estoy hambriento.

—Yo también estoy hambriento —respondió, aunque no dijo de qué—. Deeeannnn...

El cuerpo de Dean se estremeció porque si había algo que le ponía sobre todas las cosas era la de escuchar su nombre jadeado por el ángel. Eso le volvía loco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Esa era una de sus especialidades; hacer como que no se enteraba de nada.

—Fóllame.

Tanta sinceridad le dejó la boca seca. Él también quería, y mucho, pero aún no había terminado de jugar.

—Pero si aún no me he duchado. —Dean intentó caminar hacia su dormitorio, pero Cas no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil—. Mírame. Estoy lleno de grasa de coche. Y tengo el cuerpo bañado en sudor.

Castiel gruñó al oírle. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Dean olía a hombre, a picante, a esencia prohibida. Y él quería saborear todo. Ronroneó para que lo escuchara y siguió quitándose los pantalones frente a él.

Dean había perdido la batalla. Lo sabía. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? El juego se había vuelto en su contra y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar hasta la silla más cercana, donde se vio empujado por el ángel, que se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Verle era toda una tentación porque Castiel no se había quitado la camisa, solo se había dedicado a abrírsela y despojarse de todo lo demás.

—Estoy hecho un asco, Cas. —Dean volvió a quejarse, pero ahora ya no parecía tan convincente.

—Pues mánchame a mí también.

El cuerpo de Dean reaccionó a la intención de esa frase, porque lo que estaba escondido entre líneas era más que evidente.

Lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarle mientras le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos. Una de las manos bajó para acariciarle una de las nalgas, momento que aprovechó para darle una palmada que retumbó en la sala. Luego siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a ese escondido lugar, aún lubricado por el gel que había usado un buen rato atrás para introducir el juguete. De entre los suaves pliegues de su trasero salía una pequeña argolla de goma que evitaba que el juguete se deslizara hacia dentro.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí. —Dean acarició con los dedos la zona y jugueteó con el aro. Deslizó un dedo dentro y tiró despacio. Entonces sintió que el aparato aún tenía la vibración puesta. Iba a hacer rabiar a Cas. Eso le complacía demasiado. Y tiró un poco más. Era muy consciente de que el juguete había comenzado a hacer presión en los anillos musculares del ano y solo era cuestión de tiempo que el ángel se derritiera entre sus brazos.

—Dean —jadeó, y volvió a besarle porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Sentía que la excitación le invadía el cuerpo y le consumía, hasta que seguramente que no quedara nada de él—. Por favor. Por favor.

Dean tiró un poco más del juguete, sabiendo que solo quedaba un último movimiento para que saliera del todo. Lo que no contó fue con que Castiel moviera las caderas y se liberara de un tirón de la tortura. El gimoteo que lanzó el ángel le llegó directamente a las pelotas y ahí fue cuando supo que había perdido la batalla; se abrió con la otra mano los botones del pantalón vaquero y de un tirón brusco los bajó lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su humedecida erección. Luego acomodó a Cas sobre ella, atrayéndole hacia él y empalándole de una sola estocada.

Gimieron a la vez, extasiados por la gloriosa sensación. Castiel se afianzó sobre sus caderas y comenzó a cabalgarle sin importarle nada más. El cazador lo llenaba por completo, esta vez en el sentido más carnal de la palabra.

Dean le rodeó con uno de los brazos para tenerle controlado y que respondiera a los envites que le propinaba. La otra mano la deslizó entre los dos cuerpos hasta que alcanzó la erección del ángel. La agarró con avaricia y comenzó a masturbarle sin reparos.

El cuerpo de Castiel se contrajo y se inclinó hacia atrás. Todo era demasiado intenso. Llevaba demasiadas horas consumido por esa sensación y ya no podía más. Envuelto en un halo de placer, el ángel comenzó a correrse sin inhibición mientras gemía el nombre de Dean una y otra vez y se corría sobre su propio pecho.

Dean respondió de inmediato. Alzó las caderas y se enterró por entero en él mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo sin tener muy claro si se desbocaría o no, aunque le daba igual.

Acabaron abrazados, sin importar el estropicio en el pecho del ángel, y con los labios unidos en lo que parecía ser un beso eterno. Cuando acabaron, Cas se echó un poco hacia atrás y Dean abrió los ojos. Cas seguía sentado sobre él, con una parte de la camisa caía por el hombro, los labios entre abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

—Al final me has liado. —Se quejó, aunque sin resultar muy convincente.

Castiel volvió a abrazarle y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Vamos a ducharnos, pero no tardaremos porque sino se enfría la cena. Luego podemos seguir en el postre.

Dean sonrió. Tenía claro que Cas lo iba a destrozar antes de marcharse, y a él le parecía bien. Muy bien.

PARTE 2

Dean llevaba algo más de dos semanas fuera. Aunque Cas hablaba con él casi a diario, no podía evitar echarle de menos. Dormir sin él no era lo mismo. Ni cocinar para él solo. Ya iba quedando menos para que Sam y él volvieran, pero aún así no podía evitar que los días se le hicieran demasiado largos.

El otoño cada vez iba siendo más frío y el invierno llegó irremediablemente, trayendo un manto de nieve a su paso.

Cas debía de tener algún sistema de hibernación porque cada día le costaba más levantarse. Tenía demasiado sueño y no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Así durante varios días, hasta que una mañana, de pronto, comenzó a vomitar. ¿Qué podía haberle sentado mal? No recordaba haber comido nada fuera de lo común ni nada en mal estado. ¿A qué se debía esa indigestión cada mañana?

Hasta que se percató una mañana. Hacía casi dos meses que Dean se había ido. Hizo cálculos, se quedó pensativo y negó con la cabeza. No. No podía ser. Conocía a otro ángel que le había pasado lo mismo, pero pensaba que eso solo ocurría uno entre un millón. ¿En serio le estaba pasando a él?

Tuvo ganas de vomitar otra vez y cuando acabó se lavó los dientes y la boca. Luego se quedó con la mirada fija en el espejo. Sin poderlo evitar, se puso de perfil y se levantó la sudadera polar que llevaba. No veía una gran diferencia, claro que aún era pronto, aunque sí que era cierto que se veía la zona del abdomen más abultada. Pensó que sería normal y que había cogido algo de peso, porque en el tiempo que Dean había estado fuera, había comido más de la cuenta mientras se fundía todas las series de Netflix.

Entonces pensó en Dean. ¿Cómo se tomaría el cazador que iba a ser padre? Eso le puso muy nervioso. Jamás habían hablado de ese tema. ¿Y si no quería? ¿Y si renegaba de él? ¿Y si...? Quizás, para acabar con tanto sufrimiento y quebradero de cabeza, lo mejor era decírselo, pero entonces cambió de opinión porque algo dentro de él le decía que a Dean le emocionaría muchísimo la noticia. Iba a esperar para decírselo en persona y verle la cara en directo porque eso era algo que no se quería perder.

Dean le mandó un mensaje esa mañana. Castiel acababa de vomitar varias veces seguidas cuando cogió el teléfono. ¡Ya venían de regreso! Calculó la ruta por dónde iban y quizás, con un poco de suerte, llegaría para el día de Navidad.

Cada día, desde entonces, Castiel tenía una rutina matinal, que consistía en vomitar tres o cuatro veces, luego tachaba el día en el calendario y luego se miraba de perfil en el espejo. En esas últimas semanas el abdomen le había ido creciendo poco a poco. No era nada exagerado. Si se ponía un jersey holgado, no se le notaba, pero estaba seguro de que Dean se daría cuenta porque conocía cada milímetro de su cuerpo, como él el suyo.

Dean había dejado a Sam en la casa de Eileen y puso rumbo a la suya, que quedaba a varias horas de distancia. Se había tirado todo el viaje escuchando _Last Christmas_ de Wham y su hermano le había avisado de que iba a prenderle fuego a la cinta. Cuando este se bajó del coche, subió el volumen de la canción y siguió su camino. Conforme se fue adentrando, la nieve fue cubriendo el negro azabache del Impala con una fina capa de polvo blanco. Eso le obligó a poner las cadenas en las ruedas y a circular más despacio. Iba a llegar el mismo día de Navidad. Si seguía a ese ritmo, llegaría por la mañana muy temprano.

Y así ocurrió. Dean llegó conforme iba amaneciendo. Aparcó despacio y caminó sobre una densa capa de nieve. Había estado nevando toda la noche y la entrada estaba bloqueada. Cogió una pala que había apoyada en la barandilla y comenzó a quitar la nieve para desbloquear el acceso. Se había dado cuenta tarde de que se había dejado el abrigo en el coche y que solo había salido con un gorro de lana y unos guantes. Pero no quería regresar a por él. Apenas iba a tardar unos segundos y se moría de ganas por abrazar a Cas.

Se quitó los guantes con los dientes y abrió la puerta de la entrada. El calor que desprendía la chimenea le dio la bienvenida. Respiró aliviado por estar al fin en casa y sonrió. Al fondo, un árbol enorme estaba decorado a la perfección y, a sus pies, había colocados algunos regalos.

Dean caminó para echar un vistazo. Eso le recordó el regalo que le traía a Cas. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo dejó debajo del árbol. Cuando se giró para ir al dormitorio, se encontró al ángel que iba hacia él.

—¡Dean! —sonrió y caminó para abrazarle.

Dean lo abrazó a su vez. Cas tenía pinta de recién levantado, con ese pijama enorme que llevaba puesto y el pelo revuelto.

—Feliz Navidad. —Dean lo besó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Ya te dije que estaría en casa a tiempo. Y además veo que Santa ha dejado regalos.

Castiel giró la cabeza y vio ese pequeño regalo que antes no estaba ahí. Sin poderlo evitar, caminó hacia el árbol y lo cogió.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?

Dean asintió.

—Pone tu nombre, ¿no? Pues tuyo es.

Sin esperar más, Cas lo desenvolvió y agarró la caja con algo de nerviosismo. Despacio, abrió la tapa y se quedó mirando un anillo liso, con una fina línea en medio con un corte muy elegante. Al levantar la vista para agradecerle a Dean el regalo, se lo encontró frente al árbol, con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Cas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Castiel abrió la boca y no pudo articular palabra. ¿Estaría soñando todo aquello?

—Cas. —la voz de Dean sonó algo tensa—. Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Tienes pensado responderme alguna vez?

—Yo... —Cas dudaba, pero no porque no quisiera casarse con él, porque eso lo tenía muy claro, sino porque quizás Dean no iba quería ser padre y si eso era así, tenían un gran problema—. ¿Puedo responder cuando abras mis regalos? Y Luego, si quieres, me lo vuelves a preguntar. Pero solo si quieres.

Dean frunció el ceño por lo extraño que sonaron sus palabras, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Cas podía ser muy rarito a veces. Formaba parte de su personalidad.

Aprovechó la postura para poner la otra rodilla en el suelo y se sentó a abrir sus regalos. Abrió primero el más grande. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver lo que era.

—¿Cómo diablos has conseguido este disco de Kansas? Lo sacaron hace años y fue solo una edición limitada.

Cas no le respondió y se limitó a sonreír. No quería que se le notara que estaba hecho un flan, porque ahora llegaba el segundo regalo. El más decisivo.

Dean dejó el disco a un lado y cogió el segundo regalo. Parecía un sobre con una foto dentro.

—¿Es una foto erótica, Cas? Porque eso es algo que nunca hemos hecho y te aseguro que iba a gustarme mucho.

Al ángel no le dio tiempo de responder porque Dean había sacado la fotografía donde se veía, claramente, que era una ecografía.

Durante varios segundos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en el salón, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. Entonces, Dean reaccionó; se levantó con la foto en la mano, cara de asombro y directo hacia Castiel.

—Esto es... es... lo que creo que es.

Castiel no sabía qué responderle. Era Dean; podía imaginarse cualquier cosa.

—Sí. —Se aventuró a decir. No podía dejar de mirarle porque el cazador parecía haberse quedado tallado en piedra.

—Es... —Reaccionó y se acercó a Cas para mirarle mejor de arriba abajo—. Nuestro. Es nuestro bebé.

Castiel asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Demasiado tenía controlando las hormonas como para mantenerlas ahora sin soltar ni una sola lágrima.

Dean lo abrazó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. No podía ser real. No podía.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. —Lo acunó contra su pecho, incapaz de soltarle ni de decir nada más. Estaba emocionado. Mucho. Y no quería ponerse a llorar. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Entonces se acordó de las palabras de Castiel. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró—. Por eso me has dicho que te lo volviera a preguntar después de abrir los regalos. ¿Pensabas que iba a huir despavorido?

—No sé. Yo...

Dean le cogió las manos y le estrechó los dedos.

—Este es el regalo más maravilloso del mundo. Y me lo has hecho tú, Cas. Yo... ya te he dicho que te quiero mil veces, pero prometo decírtelo un millón de veces más. Hasta que me muera. —Puso de nuevo una rodilla en el suelo y tendió la mano para que le diera la caja con el anillo. Cuando estuvo en su poder, lo sacó del aterciopelado estuche y se lo fue deslizando por el dedo—. Cas... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Por favor —suspiró—. Hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Castiel se mordía los labios, incapaz de hablar. Entonces asintió, porque en verdad no necesitaba nada más. Dean terminó de deslizarle el anillo por el dedo y se levantó para abrazarle.

Eso era un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás había sido tan feliz y todo era gracias a Cas. ¿Qué habría hecho en su vida sin él?

La idea de pasar una tarde tranquila en el sofá, con la chimenea puesta, las luces apagadas, el arbolito brillando, y una peli de Netflix fue todo idea de Cas, aunque cuando tuvo a Dean tumbado boca arriba, él abrazado de lado a su estómago, y una manta calentita por encima, apenas tardó dos segundos en dormirse.

Dean se lo quedó mirando. Cas había elegido esa película tan cursi y no había llegado a ver ni el intro, pero no la cambiaría por mucho que se hubiera quedado dormido. Lo abrazó por encima del hombro y puso bien la manta para abrigarle un poco más. No iba a pasar frío. Era imposible, pero ese sentimiento de protegerle de todo mal estaba ahora más a flor de piel que nunca.

Llevó la otra mano a la cintura de Cas y la bajó un poco. Tenía que deslizarla entre ellos dos porque así se había colocado para dormir. Debía de estar cómodo cuando había caído redondo en apenas unos segundos. Eso le dio la oportunidad de hacer algo que se moría de ganas por hacer.

Puso la mano despacio sobre su abdomen. No quería despertarle. Así, mientras lo acariciaba, sí que se notaba que algo había cambiado. Ahora comprendía ese pijama tan enorme con el que le había recibido. ¿Era pronto para sentir una patada? Posiblemente, pero él iba a dejar la mano ahí, por si acaso. Con esa sensación de felicidad y de paz, también se quedó dormido.

FIN

Feliz Navidad, Dean y Cas. Ojalá hubierais tenido alguna navidad así de felices.


End file.
